


Cracked Foundation

by orphan_account



Series: Folie à Trois [2]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A companion piece to Jenfurlee's Half Past Five.Bridget searches out EricaGive me a day, Jamie / Bring back the lies / Hang them back on the wall / Maybe I'd see / How you could be / So certain that we / Had no chance at allJamie is over and where can I turn? / Covered with scars I did nothing to earn / Maybe there's somewhere a lesson to learn / But that wouldn't change the fact / That wouldn't speed the time / Once the foundation's cracked / And I'm / Still hurting





	Cracked Foundation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Half Past Five](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509309) by [jenfurlee (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jenfurlee). 



> Thank you to Jenfurlee for giving me permission to write this companion piece to her Half Past Five.

The first time she'd driven around the same street three times before she finally found the correct house number that she had found in the phonebook. It was a nice neighbourhood, by anyone’s standards. Large, freestanding houses and green parks - family-friendly. No-one would expect that a homewrecker would live there, huh? It was three in the afternoon. She parked her car on the opposite side of the street, and waited.

Bridget watched as families began to return home. Mothers and fathers having picked up their kids from school entered front doors. As the hours went by, so did the activity. Children played in the park. Parents arrived home from office jobs, greeted by little arms and kisses and squeals. She couldn’t help but notice the way it differed from the way she had arrived home lately.

Her phone rang. She didn’t pick up and attempted to ignore the tone until it stopped. Within seconds, it went off again. Bridget cast a quick look onto the screen. Franky was calling her. She could wait. She would tell her she had gotten stuck in a meeting. The brunette didn’t really care lately anyway. She accepted any excuse, no matter how badly constructed it was. The blonde would go home, eventually, but she really had to see it with her own eyes first.

She held her breath as an expensive-looking car pulled up to the house she had been observing for hours now. The woman who stepped out waved at her neighbour before continuing to the front door. She was wearing a high-quality pantsuit and heels, and her hair fell onto her shoulders in large, loose curls. Bridget scoffed. They could have been fucking sisters. Franky certainly had a type, it seemed.

As she drove home, she knew she would forgive Franky. She always did. Even if - no, when - she would relapse again. She would always be there for the brunette. If she was being completely honest with herself, she didn’t want to. But she would. She would be the beacon in her life.

Even if it was killing her on the inside.


End file.
